For Good
by Lostinyouagain
Summary: Faberry Fanfic. In spanish. Hope you like. Thanks to Leri who guide me about uploading this :D These characters doesn't belong me. I borrow them just for fun.
1. Chapter 2

**For Good – Fanfic [ 1/??]**

Chapter 1

Volviendo de ganar las seccionales, Quinn se encontraba sentada en uno de los primeros asientos del autobús. Sola, mirando por la ventana, deseando que las cosas fueran normales. Que ella fuera una chica normal como cuando era chica, con sueños, ingenua, sincera, que no necesitaba lastimar a nadie para sentirse mejor. Que no fuera la porrista líder, presidenta del club del Celibato, sin sentimientos, manejada por el status social y esperando un bebé del mejor amigo de su ahora, ex novio.

Atrás, como un sonido lejano, la mente de Quinn escuchaba los festejos de sus compañeros. Todos habían logrado su primer objetivo, ganar. Y si bien ella estaba contenta de haberlo hecho junto a este nuevo y maravilloso grupo, muy dentro de si misma no podía evitar sentir que seguía perdiendo. Perdiendo todo, lo que alguna vez deseo. Una mano sobre su hombro, la sobresaltó y alejó de sus pensamientos. Giró para encontrarse con una chica de poca estatura, con cara preocupada, sin saber qué esperar.

"Quinn… ¿estas bien?" – Le preguntó la vocalista del Glee Club. Rachel, una diva, morocha, con aires de grandeza, que muchas veces resultaba irritante, y que para Quinn siempre resultó desagradable.

"¿Qué queres Berry?" – Fue lo único que Quinn pudo contestar. Estaba tan compenetrada en sus pensamientos, sabía que no tenía donde ir. Incluso si Finn no la echaba, ella no podría volver a vivir con él, no después de todo lo que pasó, no después de la verdad.

"Quinn, yo… yo se que no somos amigas, pero te vi acá sola… y… por qué no festejas con nosotros, los chicos ya están votando nuevas canciones para la próx…" - La rubia de ojos color avellana, la miró por primera vez directo a los ojos color chocolate que tenía en frente, que más de una vez detestó, para contestarle –"Berr… emm Rachel, (suspiró) no… no tengo donde ir" – Por primera vez a Quinn no le importó que le estaba confesando algo a quien meses atrás deseaba destruir junto con todo ese "club de losers", no le importó que se lo estaba diciendo a "Treasure Trail, Ru'paul, Man-hands" o cualquier apodo por el cual la hubiera llamado a la diva un tiempo atrás. Quinn ya no era porrista, ya no podía ocultar que llevaba dentro suyo una bebé, y lo mismo que la llevó a dejar de ser porrista, hoy la hacía querer cambiar. Su bebé. No de Puck, no de Finn. Sólo de ella.

Rachel, no pudo evitar ver en los ojos de la rubia, vacío y soledad. "Quinn… pero Finn…" – ella también se sentía rara, quizá porque era una de las primeras veces que escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca de la porrista, o porque la mirada de la rubia le hizo sentir algo extraño en su interior. –"Rachel, no puedo volver a su casa, no aunque quisiera"- perdiendo su mirada ahora en sus manos, nerviosas, apoyadas sobre su panza. Y fue cuando Rachel no pudo evitar decir… "Quinn por qué no… emm, venís a mi casa"- sus palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido, que tantos años de vocalización y dicción parecieron en vano. "¿Cómo?" – Quinn respondió no segura de haber entendido bien la propuesta de la morocha. "Que por-qué-no-venís-a-mi-casa (ésta vez procuró decir las palabras lentamente para que se entendieran), yo sé que no somos amigas, pero sé que parte de lo que te está pasando es mi culpa, y no quiero que duermas en tu coche. Quinn… en tu condición – mira la pequeña pero ya más notable panza de la rubia- deberías cuidarte, dormir bien, comer correctamente, no puedo permitir que…" - Quinn la corta con un secante… "Rachel…" – "Se que todos esperan que seamos enemigas, pero yo Quinn, no te odio"- finalizó la diva antes de no poder terminar su lista de razones por las cuales Quinn debería pasar la noche en la casa de los Berry, agachando su cabeza mirando sus manos rígidas en sus rodillas. "Rachel… yo tampoco te odio" – terminó de decir Quinn, algo sorprendida de las palabras que ahora salían apresuradas por su boca, y que nunca creyó poder pronunciar.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

El resto del viaje, las consumió a ambas en silencio. Perplejas por la situación. Por el peso de las palabras tan recientemente dichas.

Quinn Fabray la porrista, hubiese preferido dormir en un callejón antes que estar con Rachel "odiosa" Berry. La nueva Quinn Fabray, que soñaba con volver a ser algo de lo que alguna vez fue, sintió que pasar una noche en la casa de Rachel no podría ser tan malo. Sería sólo una noche, donde poder descansar bien, que era lo que ella más necesitaba. Descansar y aclarar sus ideas.

Llegaron de noche a la escuela "William Mc Kinley", todos bajaron del autobús para reencontrarse con sus familiares. Todos felicitando a sus hijos, por el gran desempeño en la competencia, llenos de orgullo, de alegría, y Quinn parada allí mirando la situación, congelada, buscando por todos lados, con esperanza de ver a sus padres. Cayendo a la realidad, cuando sintió una mano aferrar sus dedos y la voz de la pequeña Rachel diciendo "Quinn, vení… te presento a mis padres". Caminando en contacto de Rachel, Quinn no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor. Algo nerviosa vio como los padres de la morocha la abrazaban y la felicitaban, y pronto reparaban en la rubia detrás de su hija. "Ella es Quinn papis" – Rachel los presentó –"Quinn el es Charlie (un alto, moreno, de ojos marrones y sonrisa amplía) mi papá y el es Adam (un petiso, con poco pelo, tez blanca y de anteojos) mi papi". Ambos padres la saludaron a Quinn con una sonrisa grande y muy cordialmente. "Papis, Quinn… ¿puede pasar la noche en casa?"- preguntó la diva, no muy segura de cuanta información revelar sobre la embarazada, ya que no era ni el momento, ni el lugar. Sus padres se miraron extrañados, intercambiando miradas con ella, sabiendo que una tal Quinn era la razón por la cual Rachel llegaba pegajosa llena de slushie a su casa cuando volvía del colegio. Pero si su hija, se los preguntaba, luego se los explicaría, así que se limitaron a asentir.

El viaje hasta la casa de los Berry fue silencioso. Por lo menos para Quinn. Aunque Rachel les iba relatando a ambos, cómo fue que a último momento lograron improvisar una coreografía y armar algo para poder por lo menos intentar, ganar la competencia.

Quinn miraba por la ventana, y de vez en cuando reparaba en el relato de su compañera. Miraba con cuanta pasión hablaba sobre lo que habían logrado ese día, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Pronto se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban estacionando en la entrada principal de la casa de los Berry.

Quinn no sabía qué esperar esa noche. Pero la mano de Rachel en su hombro alentándola a entrar en su hogar, le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para afrontar lo que quedaba del día.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

La casa de los Berry, la casa que Quinn alguna vez imaginó llena de estrellas y fotos de la cantante por todos lados, era más acogedora de lo que se había imaginado. Desde la entrada podía vislumbrar un hogar a leña y unos sillones color beige, haciendo juego con el lustrado piso de madera. A unos metros, a la derecha, una escalera que conducía al primer piso, y más a la derecha, un arco de roble rustico dejaba entrever la mesa de la cocina. Una casa sencilla. Más sencilla de lo que Quinn había esperado encontrar. Y sí, con fotos de la cantante, pero fotos siempre en familia. Cuadros de Adam, Charlie y Rachel, algunos con sonrisas gigantes, otros haciendo caras graciosas, pero en todas ellos juntos, los tres. Quinn lamentó darse cuenta que ella nunca tuvo eso con su familia. Y mucho menos ahora, que nunca lo tendría.

"Quinn, si te parece puedo prestarte ropa para cambiarte, papá y papi, ya están preparando la cena. Cenaremos en un rato, espero que tengas hambre, te gusta el spaghetti ¿no?" Quinn sólo asintió y se dejo llevar nuevamente, por la mano de la morocha, escaleras arriba. En el primer piso encontró tres puertas. Una estrella dorada con una "R" en cursiva y color rojo, hizo que Quinn resoplara hacia su interior. _"Era de esperarse"_ dijo para sus adentros. Lo que no era de esperar, era la habitación cálida de la diva, con paredes color amarillo suave, ventanas amplias, un escritorio blanco con una computadora, carpetas y libros. Quinn quedó sorprendida de no encontrar pósters de los 10 cantantes preferidos de Berry, o una colección de los de Bárbara Streisand. En realidad, la habitación de Rachel no difería mucho de la habitación de Quinn. Bueno, su antigua habitación.

"¿Qué pasa Quinn?" preguntó la morocha, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la recién llegada. "Es que… perdón, no es lo que esperaba" respondió Quinn todavía observando la habitación sorprendida. Rachel hizo una pequeña sonrisa y la miró detenidamente, "Quinn hay mucho que te puede sorprender de mí, es más… probablemente todo lo que pensas de mí no es tan real después de todo…" – Quinn se sintió culpable por haber dicho eso, ahora miraba sus pies tímidamente, arrepentida. "Hey, (se acercó y le frotó la espalda) no te preocupes, hay tiempo para conocernos, bah, si es que eso querés, (sacó su mano, temerosa que quizá estuviese yendo muy rápido, hablando de amistad, y conocerse con alguien que alguna vez le hizo la vida imposible) si me dejas… si no hay…" – Quinn la cortó diciendo "Si, si quiero". La sonrisa de Rachel era amplia, y tuvo que girar su cabeza con la excusa de buscarle una muda de ropa a Quinn, para evitar mostrar lo sonrojada que estaba.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Después de una ducha de agua caliente, y con la ropa de Rachel, Quinn bajó para encontrarse con los Berry en la cocina. Desde la escalera podía sentir las risas de los tres, y el olor a pasta recién hecha.

"Quinn, ya casi está la cena, podes sentarte" – Adam, le dijo con una sonrisa y las manos llenas de harina cuando la vio asomarse por la entrada de la cocina. Rachel giró sobre si misma, para ver a Quinn y chequear que sus ropas le habían quedado bien. Sonrió al ver que el short que a ella le quedaba por las rodillas, a Quinn le llegaba unos 10 cm arriba de las suyas. Mientras que Quinn sonrió al ver a Rachel con la cara y las manos llenas de harina. De pronto, Quinn sentía que la casa donde hoy iba a pasar la noche, le era familiar, o más familiar que lo que alguna vez le fue su casa.

* * *

La cena fue bastante divertida. Quinn por un momento olvidó sus preocupaciones y comenzó a relajarse. Durante el postre incluso, río cuando Charlie contaba sobre la primera vez que Rachel intentó tener una mascota, un pez llamado "Little Star" que murió a la semana, ya que cada vez que le quería dar de comer insistía en sacarlo de su pecera y cantarle canciones de su repertorio. Charlie bromeó - "Little Star no aguantó demasiado, que en paz descanse" soltó con un suspiro sobreactuado. La artista se defendió diciendo "Ey, tenía 5 años, y yo lo quería mucho, por eso le cantaba, que sabía que…" ruborizada al encontrar la risa de Quinn, Rachel sólo sonrío.

Luego del postre, y una cena que Quinn agradeció, porque hace mucho que no comía de esa forma, (y sí, ser porrista tiene sus privilegios, pero también sus desventajas), Quinn se despidió de los padres de Rachel y subió a ayudarla a preparar un colchón en el piso, con sábanas limpias donde poder dormir. Por un momento discutieron –"Quinn vos dormís en mi cama, yo duermo en este colchón… para que la bebé nazca fuerte necesita que la madre descanse bien, es muy importante sobretodo en los primeros meses de…" Rachel insistía, para lo que Quinn le contestó con un tono agresivo "Rachel no, vos dormís en tu cama… es TU cama". La diva no supo si Quinn no quería dormir en su cama por cortesía o porque era SU cama. Por lo que le pareció prudente dejar la discusión ahí e ir a dormir. Una vez apagadas las luces, quizá dos horas después de haberlas apagado, Quinn suspiró, "Rachel, estas despier…" – "Si Quinn, qué pasa, necesitas alg…"- "Rachel, perdón no quise ser así, yo realmente… quiero cambiar, y vos… vos, me ofreciste quedarme hoy… realmente, te pido… perdón Berry". Rachel no podía ver los ojos de la rubia, pero podría asegurar que caían lágrimas de los mismos, y cada palabra significaba tanto para la diva. Quinn quería cambiar, y Rachel quería ser testigo de eso. "Quinn, no digas nada, podemos empezar de cero, si querés… como te dije, no te odio"- Quinn podía sentir una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la morocha, y eso la hizo sentir mejor, la idea de empezar de cero, de intentar. "Si, por favor, es lo que quiero". Rachel extendió su mano para tocar a tientas la de Quinn. Fue un contacto, brusco, rápido… pero Quinn lo agradeció, ya que era una forma de saber, que Rachel también quería comenzar de nuevo.

Lentamente, aunque le costó muchísimo, Quinn se durmió. Esa noche, soñó con su hija, una linda nena, chiquita, con manitos y piecitos chiquitos, de ojos brillosos, y muecas simpáticas. Luego el sueño se tornó en pesadilla, cuando unos señores de traje se la sacaban de sus brazos. Y Quinn lloraba, y lloraba, y no paraba de llorar.

El sonido y la música del Ipod de la cantante la comenzó a traer a la realidad. Un nuevo día en la vida de Quinn. Un nuevo día.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Rachel se encontraba haciendo su rutina de ejercicio y de vez en cuando tarareaba canciones que escuchaba en su Ipod. Y si bien, la música estaba en un volumen razonablemente bajo como para no despertar a Quinn, ésta abrió los ojos después de estirarse y despabilarse en el colchón.

"Berry ¿no es muy temprano para hacer ejercicio un domingo?"- Quinn preguntó pero dejando entrever que lo hacia con un tono gracioso, bromeando. A lo cual la diva respondió "Fabray, una rutina de ejercicios todos los días hace bien, incluso un domingo. Broadway no espera" dijo enfocada en su objetivo. La diva aspiraba y en grande. Broadway. Quinn sabía (y aunque a la antigua Quinn le daría ganas de vomitar admitirlo) que Rachel llegaría a Broadway con o sin esa rutina. Porque por más odiosa o irritante que la cantante podía resultar, era sabido que tenía talento y una voz privilegiada.

Quinn río. Y ya se sorprendía de volver a escuchar su risa. Era extraño, pero placentero. Ya no se sentía tan mal. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en su vida y hacerlo. Ahora sólo quería recordar en su mente el sonido de su risa. Ni más, ni menos.

"Quinn, voy a ducharme, si querés podes prender la televisión o poner música. Sentite en tu casa. Mis papis ya están en el trabajo (Adam era obstetra y Charlie odontólogo ambos trabajaban en el hospital local de Lima, y algunos domingos cubriendo la sala de urgencias) pero en cuanto salgo de la ducha, te preparo el desayuno" dijo Rachel antes de entrar al baño en suite de su cuarto. Era increíble, realmente lo era, después de todo la Rachel Berry que Quinn estaba conociendo, parecía diferente a la drama-Queen del colegio. La cantante tenía razón, había mucho que Quinn desconocía sobre ella.

* * *

Una vez en la cocina, Rachel le preguntó a Quinn "Si te parece, me gustaría saber tus gustos, ya que si vas a quedarte acá, bueno sería bueno saberlo" sonrió. "Rachel, yo… no quiero molestar, y tus papas…"- "A sobre eso, (sonrió tímidamente) ya hablé con ellos esta mañana antes de que se vayan, y están más que orgullosos de tenerte en casa, hoy voy a preparar el cuarto de huésped así tenes tu propio espacio" (la rubia no pudo evitar pensar qué le habría dicho Rachel a sus padres para convencerlos, casi segura de que ellos sabían que ella era la razón por la que la morocha llevaba una muda de ropa al colegio). "No es muy grande la habitación, pero hay una cama donde vas a poder dormir mucho mejor. Se por buenas fuentes, que es importante que alguien en tus condiciones duerma bien, también que lleves una buena alimentación por eso quería saber tus gustos, así puedo armar una lista para cuando vaya de compras traer todo lo neces… "- "Rachel, ¿estas segura sobre esto?" la diva asintió y Quinn suspiró. No tenía donde ir. Y el hecho de que Berry le ofreciera su hogar, la hacía sentir culpable. Pero ella prometió cambiar, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para retribuirle todo lo que los Berry le estaban brindando a ella y a su bebé. Entonces con una sonrisa picarona le dijo "Toma nota Berry".


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Pasaron tres días, y Quinn ya estaba establecida en la casa de los Berry. Le tomó un solo viaje ir a recoger sus pocas pertenencias a la casa de Finn. Viaje el cual Rachel y su padre Charlie la acompañaron. No porque Finn le fuera a pegar, el no le haría eso a una mujer, pero creyeron que Quinn necesitaría tener compañía en ese momento, y Quinn no protestó. Tal vez si necesitaba alguien a su lado.

Era miércoles, día de práctica en el Glee Club. Rachel preparó el desayuno en la mañana y Quinn se ofreció llevarla al colegio. Era inútil ir cada una en su auto. Y si bien los dos primeros días hicieron eso. Hoy ya no había razón. Quinn, la nueva Quinn, quería ayudar a los Berry. Y esto sería empezar con algo. "Rachel, si querés puedo llevarte al colegio en mi auto" dijo la rubia cuando vio a la diva agarrar su mochila y las llaves de su automóvil. Y confundida la morocha por dos días de escuela donde cada una viajó con su coche, y donde ni se hablaron cuando se cruzaron por los pasillos, o en el almuerzo, respondió- "Pero Quinn, qué van a pensar… y si Santana o Britt…"- "Rachel, ya no me importa que piensen. Hoy se los voy a contar. Y si te parece bien, me gustaría que vayamos juntas después del almuerzo al ensayo de hoy"- terminó diciendo Quinn mirando profundamente los ojos de Rachel, esperando poder expresarle que no estaba arrepentida de vivir con ellos, que quería hacer las cosas bien, por primera vez.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue el indicio para Quinn de que la respuesta era un si.

Ya en el colegio, cuando Quinn acompañada por sus amigas Santana y Brittany cruzó en el pasillo a Rachel (antes de entrar ambas a la clase de matemática), la miró buscando sus ojos, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron procuró demostrarle un saludo con sus ojos avellana, a lo cual contenta la morocha levantó su mano en respuesta. "No fue trágico saludar a Berry" – pensó la ex porrista para sus adentros, contenta que Santana y Brittany no le hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. No muy segura si era porque iban en su mundo agarradas de la mano y haciéndose comentarios murmurando, o si haberles confesado en el recreo que vivir con Rachel no era un infierno, les había dado la pauta de que ya no habría más planes de saboteo contra la diva. Fuera cual fuese la razón, Quinn se sintió mejor.

* * *

Ya era hora de ir a la práctica de Glee. Quinn le envió un mensaje de texto a Rachel ya que no la vio en el almuerzo -"TE ESPERO EN EL HALL PARA IR AL ENSAYO. Q". Rachel, sonrió al ver el mensaje. Terminó de secarse la cara llena de slushie sabor uva (contenta de que esta vez el slushie era proveniente del equipo de football, y no del clan de porristas. Por un tiempo, no recibiría más slushies de frutilla) salió del baño y se dirigió al hall.

"Hey!" la saludo Quinn al verla llegar por la esquina del pasillo. Le extrañó verla con otra ropa distinta a la de la mañana y agregó- "Rachel, qué paso con tu rop…" y la cara de la cantante algo brillosa, le dio a entender que había sido recibida con frío slushie. "Rachel, yo… les dije que ya no… les voy a decir que se acabó" le dijo Quinn mientras se daba vuelta sobre sus tobillos con enojo en su expresión decidida a decirles de todo a sus amigas Cheerios, cuando Rachel la sujetó del codo. "No Quinn… era sabor uva (dijo tratando de colocar una sonrisa en su rostro), está todo bien, no te preocupes".

Era sabor uva, eso indicaba que no era de la máquina expendedora de las Cheerios (sabor frutilla-free, sin calorias), pero así y todo Quinn no pudo dejar de sentir pena por la diva. Ya había recibido un slushie de uva estando con Finn, y es algo que no le deseaba (ahora que lo sabía) a nadie.

Juntas caminaron por el pasillo, ya desierto, hasta la puerta del Glee Club. Entraron y las miradas reposaron en las dos. Era raro que entraran juntas, ya que Rachel solía llegar antes que nadie, incluso antes que Mr. Shue, y Quinn llegaba del brazo del jugador estrella del equipo de football. Obviando las miradas, se sentaron en las sillas libres, una cerca de la otra.

La práctica avanzó rápido a pesar de las miradas. Los rumores ya se habían esparcido. "Quinn vivía con su enemiga Rachel". Eso decían. Era mentira. Bueno, la parte de que eran enemigas. Ya no lo eran. No era la idea.

Volviendo juntas en el auto de Quinn, escuchando la música del estereo del auto, Rachel sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos comentó –"Quinn ¿te gusta Laura Marling?", a lo que la dueña del auto contestó "Si, es una de las cantantes que me calma". La diva absorta del gusto musical que ahora compartía con la conductora, se alegró de tener algo en común. "Algo en común Quinn. Eso es bueno." – "Bueno, no te lo dije antes Berry pero también me gusta Ingrid Michaelson, Animal Collective y Radiohead, y me gusta despertarme escuchándolos desde mi cuarto" – sonrojada ahora por haber admitido que escuchaba desde la habitación de huésped la playlist de la diva y el hecho de que había llamado "mi cuarto" a la habitación que amablemente Rachel preparó para darle comodidad a la nueva inquilina. Rachel río, y Quinn borró su cara de horror al escucharla. Miró de reojo a la morocha y pudo ver una sonrisa amplia, reluciendo su perfecta dentadura. Eso la hizo, sonreír a ella también.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Esa noche después de la cena Quinn acompañó a Rachel a su cuarto. Se sentó sobre su cama y mientras Rachel acomodaba un par de dvd's y cosas de su habitación, charlaron un buen rato. Era raro para la rubia, pero después de todo, encontró que compartía más de un gusto con la diva. Ambas amaban los chocolates; podrían pasar horas frente al televisor mirando las parodias de SNL; su actriz preferida era Sandra Bullock; la película que veían cada vez que la repetían era Notting Hill; e Idina Menzel interpretando a Maureen en Rent superaba cualquier otra recreación de ese personaje.

El sonido del reloj de Quinn marcando las dos de la madrugada la sobresaltó – "Rachel, son… son las dos, jaja es tarde ya! Mañana tenemos colegio" dijo mirándola y todavía riendo. "Lo sé Quinn, pero estaba tan entretenida que hasta se me pasó el sueño" contestó la chica que siempre se iba a dormir puntualmente. "Mejor me voy" dijo Quinn y caminó hacia el baño comunicado que compartían con la morocha, se cepillaría los dientes y entraría al cuarto de huéspedes dispuesta a dormir lo mayor posible, ya que de contrarío a la mañana no se podría despertar. Rachel asintió y mientras desdoblaba la cama para acostarse levantó la cabeza cuando Quinn desde la puerta del baño le susurró tímidamente "Gracias Rach, por todo". El corazón de la cantante se congeló y le llevó unos trabajosos minutos ponerlo en funcionamiento nuevamente. Agradecida a los años de técnica y de ejercicios de respiración, Rachel pudo reincorporarse rápidamente (aunque parecieron siglos) y contestar- "No tenes nada que agradecer Quinn, que descanses". Esa noche a Rachel le costó dormir. No sólo porque se le había pasado el sueño, sino porque la persona que siempre le dijo horribles apodos la llamó "Rach". La diva no tenía demasiados amigos, más que los chicos del Glee Club, pero ellos todavía la llamaban Rachel. Sólo supo esa noche, que tener alguien que le diga "Rach" le hacía bien, alguien con quien conversar, con quien reír, alguien a quien cuidar, una amiga.

Mañana sería otro día, ahora sólo quería dormir para despertarse y encontrarse con Quinn en la mañana otra vez.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Faltaba sólo una semana para las vacaciones. Ya Quinn se sentía como en su hogar. Ayudaba a hacer las tareas domesticas, hacía las compras con Rachel, y limpiaba la casa mientras cantaban y bailaban (aunque la diva no la dejaba hacer demasiado esfuerzo físico, porque le podía hacer mal a la bebé). Sólo habían pasado 3 semanas de que ganaron las seccionales, y Quinn se sentía querida y en _su hogar. _Un día después de volver del supermercado, Quinn se encontraba en el desayunador de la cocina leyendo el diario. Rachel guardaba los víveres en la alacena cuando le preguntó "¿Qué lees Q?" – "los clasificados, hay un par de trabajos, voy a llamar y hacer las entrevistas ahora que llegan las vacaciones podría trabajar…" dijo entusiasmada mirando a la cantante. "Quinn no! Vos no tenes que trabajar!!" los ojos de Rachel se tornaron oscuros, tan oscuros como la agresividad sus palabras –"Pero Rach, yo quiero ayud…"- "No Quinn, no hay motivo para que trabajes…"- "Si, Rachel que hay motivo, quiero ayudar, y estoy EMBARAZADA, no estoy en estado grave o a punto de morirme". Las palabras de Quinn chocaron con las de Rachel. Se miraron por un momento a los ojos, ambas miradas profundas y brillosas. Quinn no entendía la razón por la cual su amiga no quería que vaya a trabajar, Quinn sólo quería aportar algo en la casa de los Berry, sentirse útil. La incomodidad de la discusión la llevó a Quinn a encerrarse en su cuarto. Esa fue la primera pelea con la diva. La primera siendo AMIGAS.

* * *

Quinn decidió no cenar. Y gracias a las finas paredes del baño, escuchó que Rachel tampoco había bajado a cenar. Ambas negaron el plato de comida que Adam les subió a sus respectivos cuartos. Ambas seguían metidas en la discusión de la tarde. Enojadas entre ellas, y con ellas mismas.

A la hora, Quinn sintió la necesidad de hablar con los padres de Rachel. No entendía por qué su amiga había tenido esa reacción esa tarde temprano. Necesitaba hablar y no estaba Rach para hacerlo. Fue con Adam y Charlie, tratando de poder sacar el sentimiento de angustia que sentía en el centro de su pecho.

Los padres de Rachel se encontraban en el living, mirando una película abrazados. La escena hizo dudar a Quinn, por un momento, si interrumpir o no. Pero quería buscar una razón para entender la reacción de la diva, entonces interrumpió- "Ejem ejem (la rubia se aclaró la garganta y ambos padres giraron para verla parada en el comienzo de la escalera) perdón Adam, Charlie… no quería interrumpir pero…" – "Quinn, cariño, vení sentate con nosotros" le propuso Charlie. Quinn se sentó en el sillón contiguo. "Seguro tenes hambre, te preparo algo para comer" le dijo Adam antes que pudiera responder y salió hacia la cocina. "Quinn ¿qué fue lo que pasó hoy?" preguntó Charlie curioso, ya que su hija no les había dicho una sola palabra, sólo se había encerrado en su cuarto. Quinn se sentó al lado de Charlie y le contó con detalles la situación. Con ojos brillosos Quinn lo miró y le dijo- "No entiendo por qué reaccionó así. Yo sólo quiero aportar algo, retribuirles todo lo que me dieron estas semanas, lo que hacen por mí (y tocó su panza instintivamente)". Fue entonces cuando una mano comprensiva reposó en el hombro de la rubia "Quinn hay algo que deberías saber de Rachel…" el papá de la diva le confesó –

"Desde que comenzó el año, por las noches, Rachel después de la cena se encerraba en su cuarto. Como padres creímos que era algo normal, cosas de adolescentes (una mueca Charlie dejaba entrever que se habían equivocado) pero una noche la escuchamos llorar, y Adam fue a su habitación y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ella le respondió que estaban dando un especial de Bárbara Streisand y se había emocionado. Pero lo que Rachel no sabe, es que después de esa noche, la escuchamos llorar una y otra vez (la cara de Charlie mostraba pena y dolor). Al principio pensamos que era por un chico. Pero conoció a Finn y ella hablaba muy bien de él, y así y todo, por las noches, lloraba hasta dormirse". Quinn trató de procesar toda la nueva información adquirida cuando Charlie agregó- "la noche que te mudaste acá fue la primer noche que no la escuchamos llorar. Lo único que escuchamos ahora es como ríe. Ríe sin parar y está alegre. Bueno hasta hoy" terminó de decir triste, agachando la cabeza. La rubia confundida, tomó aire profundo y suspiró. El suspiro le aclaro todas las ideas, las acomodó en su lugar, por primera vez era todo claro. Rachel había llorado todas las noches por culpa de la fría porrista Quinn Fabray y sus Cheerios. Sí, había llorado por ella y todas sus bromas malvadas. Era algo que hoy Quinn, la nueva Quinn, no podía soportar. Volvió Adam con un sándwich de pollo para Quinn, y evidentemente había escuchado todo desde la cocina – "Cariño, Rachel suele ser muy protectora con la gente… que quiere… (Quinn notó que Adam buscaba las palabras para expresarse) tenele paciencia ¿si?, lo hace porque te quiere mucho, y nosotros también (agregó una sonrisa a su rostro), no sólo porque ya sos parte de la familia, sino porque nuestra nena desde que está con vos, no llora más". La embarazada no pudo evitar lagrimear con las palabras de ambos padres. Se abrazaron por un rato y la presión en el pecho de Quinn disminuyó. Aceptó el sándwich y volvió a su cuarto. Mientras lo devoraba, escuchó a Rachel llorar. Eso le quitó el hambre dejando el mismo por la mitad.

Se odió toda la noche por eso. Por todo lo que le hizo a Rachel. Pero prometió enmendarlo la mañana siguiente. Lo haría todo por Rachel.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Esa mañana Quinn se despertó muy temprano. Se dio una ducha, y mientras tanto repasó los hechos del día anterior, la discusión con su amiga, la posterior charla con los Berry, TODO, detalle por detalle. Decidida bajó a la cocina, saludó a Adam con un beso en la mejilla, que la miró sorprendido (ya que Quinn no era de levantarse tan temprano) y a Charlie con un abrazo diciéndoles a ambos- "Voy a recompensar a Rach por todo. Les prometo que mientras yo viva acá, Rachel no va a llorar más" dijo la chica con ojos claros, llenos de ilusión, y con una sonrisa gigante. Iba a tratar, de eso no había duda, quería hacerlo por ella, pero sobretodo por Rachel, que no se merecía ningún tipo de dolor (al menos no ahora pensaba la nueva Quinn). Ambos padres sonrieron al ver el entusiasmo de la chica que tenían enfrente, y se fueron juntos y contentos al trabajo.

Las habilidades de Quinn en la cocina eran de envidiar. Y creyó que despertarla con su desayuno preferido, podría ser un buen comienzo. Por lo menos, algo para comenzar. En seguida, elaboró unos panqueques con dulce de leche, nueces y salsa de chocolate, que tanto le gustaban a la artista. Colocó el plato en una bandeja, con un vaso de leche tibia, y una margarita amarilla (la flor favorita de Rachel) que cortó especialmente del jardín de los Berry (sin pensar si eso traería consecuencias en Adam, vicioso y aficionado jardinero- luego le explicaría). Subió por la escalera lentamente, y con cuidado entró en el cuarto de la diva.

Lo que encontró, le dio ternura pero a la vez tristeza. La morocha se encontraba acurrucada con sus rodillas tocando su pecho, abrazando una almohada, con la cara todavía mojada de las lágrimas, y los ojos hinchados. Quinn tardó unos minutos en recomponerse. Cuando lo logró, se sentó sobre la cama de la diva, mirándola detenidamente. "Buen día bella durmiente… arriba" susurró la rubia cerca del oído de Rachel, mientras corría un par de mechones húmedos que caían en su cara. La morocha se despertó sintiendo la respiración de Quinn mientras hablaba, e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a sus ojos, queriendo ocultar lo mucho que lagrimearon por la noche.

"Rach, te preparé tu desayuno favorito"- siguió susurrando, ahora no tan cerca de la diva, pero acariciándole la mejilla. "Quinn, yo… quiero que… sepas…"- "Shh Rach, no digas nada. Perdoname a mi, no pensé que… (hizo una pausa para acomodar sus ideas y expresarlas lo mejor posible) Rachel me gusta que me cuides, pero también quiero que sepas que no quiero discutir con vos, y a veces necesito que… que me expliques las cosas, porque no quiero… arruinar esta amistad… ni mucho menos lastimarte, y… y yo también quiero cuidarte, ¿está bien?" – concluyó ahora tomando aire. La morocha se incorporó, y abrazó a la rubia tan fuerte, como si las horas que pasaron sin hablarse habían sido una eternidad. Quinn rompió el abrazo diciendo "Rach… mi panz…" – sonrojada Rachel la miró, y cuando Quinn le devolvió una sonrisa, suspiró – "Soy una tonta, perdoname Q"- "No Rachel, no lo sos, y… gracias… por cuidarme" – Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ponía entre ambas la bandeja con comida.

Rachel devoró el desayuno con ganas, y agradeció que Quinn fuese tan habilidosa cocinando, porque realmente estaba hambrienta. Una vez que terminó el desayuno, la diva se arriesgó a pedirle un favor a su amiga (wow, sonaba raro, pero así era) – "Q, podemos… te molestaría… (no sabía cómo decirlo) ¿quedarte conmigo?"- la rubia de buen humor bromeó "Mmm..., tengo planes, y cosas que hacer…" y antes de que su amiga se sintiera mal, porque a veces la diva no entendía cuando su amiga estaba bromeando, corrió la bandeja, y saltó al costado de Rachel, acurrucándose con ella en la cama. "Todavía tenemos dos horas antes de ir a la escuela. Pero… te prometo que en cuanto arranquemos las vacaciones, armamos una noche de películas y las miramos juntas en la cama" la mirada especial de Quinn era algo que Rachel no podía soportar, la derretía de ternura, y por más enojada que podía haber estado alguna vez con la porrista, esa mirada la hacía olvidar todo. Aunque la verdad era que Rachel no quiso decir quedarse en la cama, sino "quedarse con ella", con ella… para siempre.

* * *

Luego de unas horas, ya estaba por llegar el almuerzo en la escuela "Mc Kinley". Se sentaron juntas para almorzar, acompañadas de Santana, Brittany, Artie y Tina. La imagen era linda a los ojos. Los amigos almorzando, debatiendo qué canciones eran las correctas para presentarse en las regionales, y Quinn al lado de Rachel, sin importar lo que el resto de la escuela pudiera murmurar. Apartando la atención de la interesante conversación entre los gleeks, la diva tocando el hombro de su amiga le dijo- "Hey, no me mates Q, pero… te pedí una cita con papi" Rachel cerró los ojos instintivamente, como esperando un slushie sobre su cara. Adam era obstetra y muy amablemente había pactado una cita/control para Quinn uno de los días próximos a pedido de su hija. Pero con esto de la discusión Rachel no llegó a decirle antes a su amiga. La embarazada, la miró con dulzura, Rach no podía evitar ser sobre protectora, pero eso a Quinn le encantaba. "Berry, hay una sola condición para que no me enoje (la miro a los ojos imitando una cara enojada) que vengas conmigo (le dedico una sonrisa picarona)". Rachel rió (ya que desde luego que la iba a acompañar) y Quinn se le unió a la risa. Rieron juntas por un momento, olvidando que seguían en la escuela, con sus amigos a su alrededor.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Quedaban pocos días para las vacaciones. Exactamente dos. Y eso puso contenta a ambas. Algo extraño en Rachel Berry, ya que extrañaría al Glee Club, pero no ésta vez. Esta vez, tendría con quien pasar sus vacaciones, alguien con quien salir, alguien con quien estar.

Mientras la diva conducía al hospital para dirijirse a la cita de Quinn le dijo -"Q, estaba pensando que va a ser lindo pasar estas vacaciones juntas, bah si queres, porque bueno vivimos juntas… ah aunque, quizá tenías algún plan… nose si… vos ya…"- Quinn la cortó todavía sorprendida de que su amiga siga teniendo dudas en su amistad – "Rachel, escucha lo que te voy a decir, no quiero que tengas dudas, qué te hace dudar que pasaría mis vacaciones sin vos. Bueno es obvio que vivimos juntas y nos vamos a ver todos los días, pero… no había pensado en nadie más que VOS (procuró acentuar esta idea) con quien pasar estos días" – la diva se ruborizó, no era que tuviera dudas de su amistad, pero todavía todo le parecía tan raro, increíble a decir verdad, estar con alguien que alguna vez la odió tanto. "Q… ya llegamos!! Y… gracias, (le dijo mirándola a los ojos) me hace feliz todo lo que me decís" – respondió la morocha mientras apagaba el motor de su auto.

Dentro del hospital, Quinn sonrió al ver como Rachel saludaba a la gente que se cruzaba. Los trabajadores del hospital parecían conocerla, probablemente desde muy chica, ya que algunos comentaban lo grande que la veían, y lo bonita que estaba. Quinn no tenía duda de eso. Su amiga era muy bonita, y en el fondo de su cabeza también admitió que la Rachel que alguna vez quiso destruir, también lo era, siempre lo fue. "Quinn ¿estas bien? Tenes la mano transpirada" – notó la diva que iba de la mano de la rubia, algo ya común, algo que a Quinn no le molestaba – "Emm… si, si, sólo estoy algo nerviosa" le dijo tratando de borrar el pensamiento que le provocó ese estado - "No te preocupes Q, yo estoy con vos, vení este es el consultorio de papi" la animó a entrar mientras acariciaba su mano.

Luego de unos minutos, Quinn se encontraba sobre la camilla con su panza descubierta, llena de gel, y Adam haciéndole una ecografía para ver que todo siguiera bien. Ya se encontraba en los 7 meses y medio de embarazo, y si bien le molestaba pensar que no tenía a sus padres ahí con ella, ni un "padre" para su hija, sabía que nunca estaría sola. La rubia realmente veía lo bueno que eran los padres de Berry, lo sensibles, amorosos, protectores y amables que eran. Y era algo que también veía en su amiga, y eso los hacía más valiosos todavía, el hecho de que le habían enseñado a ser tan buena persona a su hija. Y saber que ellos tres eran así con ella y su beba, la hacía… feliz.

Era la primera ecografía que Adam le hacía a Quinn. Él era tan cuidadoso que parecía que lo estuviese haciendo por primera vez, pero no era más que su profesionalismo, y las intenciones de hacer sentir más que cómoda a su paciente (como lo hacía con todas), a su amiga e inquilina. Adam le hablaba de la forma más dulce y explicativa que Quinn hubiese escuchado alguna vez en su vida. Mejor que cualquier profesor de la escuela, incluso y raramente, mejor que lo que Mr. Shue explicaba la conjugación de verbos en la clase de español o las armonías que quería para determinada canción del Glee Club.

Entonces, después de un par de explicaciones del sobre qué dieta debería seguir, que no tenía que hacer demasiados esfuerzos y que ante la minima duda lo tenía a él para preguntarle, vio en la pantalla a su pequeña hija, sus brazos y piernas ya mucho más formados. Observó la sonrisa, llena de felicidad de Adam cuando dijo "escucha Quinn el latido de tu hija, es fuerte y eso es un buen indicio, estoy seguro que no ve la hora de verte". Si bien Quinn en su última ecografía unos meses atrás (pagada con sus últimos ahorros, ganados en un par de apuestas entre porristas), había sentido el corazón de su nena, hoy lo escuchó fuerte, claro, e incluso más _alegre_. Eso la puso contenta. Y lo que vio luego la llenó de felicidad. Era Rachel que seguía a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano, y miraba la pantalla con los ojos brillosos, llenos de ternura, con una sonrisa gigante (más grande –Quinn podía procurar- que cuando actuó su solo en las seccionales). La mirada brillante de la diva, se encontró con la de Quinn, se miraron por un momento intensamente. Adam recibió un llamado de urgencia y salió de la habitación indicándole a su hija en donde había toallas para que Quinn se limpiara.

La morocha agradeció que conocía ese lugar como de memoria, porque no escuchó nada de lo que su padre le dijo. Fue hasta un gabinete cercano a los equipos, tomo una toalla, e instantáneamente, casi inconscientemente, comenzó a secarle la panza a Quinn. Seguía todavía asombrada de haber escuchado el latido de la pequeña. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba emocionada, y mucho. Tanto que cuando le sacó todo el gel, se inclinó y le beso la parte baja del estomago de su amiga. El contacto de los labios de Rachel sobre la piel de Quinn la hizo temblar. Rachel se asustó por la reacción de Quinn, ahora volviendo a la realidad –"Rach…" -Quinn comenzó a hablar- "Perdón, Q, no quise… estaba…" la morocha se apresuró a decir, lamentando haber hecho algo mal - "Abrazame"- le pidió la rubia, y sus palabras salieron de su interior. Se abrazaron fuerte y la diva no puedo evitar colocar su mano en la panza de su amiga. Ahora (que todo parecía más real) tenía dos personitas a quien cuidar.

Minutos más tarde, salían del hospital y cruzaron en el pasillo a Adam que volvía al consultorio. Lo saludaron, Quinn le agradeció la ayuda con un fuerte abrazo, y volvieron a su hogar. El viaje las consumió en silencio, cada una enganchada en sus ideas.

Ya dentro de su casa, ambas pasaron por la cocina, se prepararon una merienda y subieron al cuarto de Rachel para merendar juntas. Quinn se encontraba recostada en la cama de su amiga mirando el techo, de vez en cuando se recomponía y agarraba una galletita de la mesa de luz y un sorbo de jugo de naranja. La diva, mientras tanto, terminaba su vaso de jugo en otro extremo de la habitación, en su escritorio, revisando su tarea, más bien haciendo que la revisaba, porque se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado en el hospital. De pronto su amiga habló – "Rach, podemos hablar, ¿de lo que pasó… en el hospital?" – dijo Quinn mirando expectante la espalda de la morocha. "Si, Quinn, perdón pero nose qué fue lo que me pasó, supongo que me emocione y…" dijo la diva girando sobre la silla y mirando tímidamente el suelo y a su amiga como escupiendo las palabras. "Rachel, quiero que dejes de pedir perdón, porque vos no haces nada mal, y lo que te quería decir es que… (Ahora ella miraba tímidamente el piso) que besaras mi panza, me hizo sentir… bien, y hay… hay algo que no te conté… pero "ella" (señalando la parte baja de su estomago) cada vez que cantas, patea… patea como una loca, como si quisiese salir para… para cantar… con vos" – finalizó la rubia casi susurrando, abrazando su panza, con su mejillas coloradas, y levantando ahora la vista, esperando ver la reacción de Rachel. La morocha se encontraba lagrimeando, con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos, y un instante después se encontraba sobre su amiga abrazándola, repitiendo lo ocurrido allí en el hospital. Se inclinó para hablarle directamente a "ella"- "Hey bonita, cuando nazcas vamos a llevarte a ver un musical de Broadway, y prometo enseñarte a cantar y vocalizar… si mami nos deja" le dijo en tono muy bajo. Quinn sonrió como nunca. La idea de Rachel hablando con su hija, prometiéndole llevarla a NEW YORK, y enseñarle a CANTAR, la idea de un futuro junto a Rachel. Juntas, con la bebe.

Minutos más tarde, Rachel le preguntaba a su amiga –"Q, quiero preguntarte algo… pero estaba pensando en ella… (Acariciando la prominente panza de su amiga) en que todavía no tiene un nombre… ¿o si?" – "Mmm..., tengo un par en mente pero nada definido todavía" concluyó Quinn ya que todavía tenia dudas sobre cómo llamaría a su hija – "Quizás te suene morboso, pero… te molestaría si mientras lo pensas, la… la llamo… ¿Little Star?" – Mientras que a otra persona le podría haber sonado morboso el hecho de que Rachel llamara como a su pececito muerto a la hija de su amiga, la rubia lo encontraba adorable –"No me molesta para nada, principalmente porque parece que en el futuro vas a tener competencia (dijo con una sonrisa picarona y haciendo referencia a la futura cantante que llevaba en su vientre) y también… porque sé que vos querías mucho a Little Star así que desde ahora hasta que tenga el nombre decidido, será Little Star" – la morocha sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo a lo que le decían los ojos avellana que tenia a su lado, y sin importar que iba a tener competencia en el futuro, porque estaba segura que valdría la pena. Todo.

Ese día lo terminaron altas horas de la noche abrazadas en el cuarto de Rachel, charlando como nunca, hablando sobre la pequeña, sobre su "Little Star".


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

A un día de las vacaciones, y después del colegio, las chicas junto con Santana y Brittany eligieron la casa de los Berry para prepararse para la fiesta que Matt organizaba en su casa. Después de ganar las seccionales los chicos del Glee Club se habían vuelto muy unidos, pero a decir verdad, nunca habían festejado realmente haber ganado esa instancia, por esa razón y para darle la bienvenida a las vacaciones, se reunían en la casa de su compañero.

En el hogar de los Berry, Rachel como buena anfitriona, les ofreció a sus amigas (sí, ya pasaba mucho más tiempo con las otras dos porristas, y si bien no eran mejores amigas, podían tolerarse entre ellas y eso era bueno) algo para tomar y comer antes de ir a la fiesta, ya que según Rachel no sabrían si cenarían allí o si habría bebidas sin alcohol para tomar a lo cual todas, incluyendo Quinn, rieron pero no dudaron en aceptar lo que les ofrecía la diva.

Un rato después, se cambiaron y maquillaron para la fiesta. Brittany llevaba un vestido corto, color rojo, por arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas Converse negras, para poder bailar cómoda según ella. Santana, llevaba otra versión del mismo vestido como su amiga, también en color rojo, y eso hizo suponer a Rachel que ese color cuando sos una Cheerio se convierte como en tu segundo nombre, excepto en este caso además tenía un cinturón negro detallando la cintura de la morena. Mientras tanto, Quinn volvió de su cuarto, ya cambiada con unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisola color fucsia con detalles en puntillas de tela de encaje, bien suelta para estar lo más cómoda posible con su panza; su pelo color oro suelto con rulos en las puntas y una bincha fucsia también combinando el atuendo. Y Rachel, la última en vestirse, salió del baño con un vestido corto sobre las rodillas, color negro brillante, con pequeñas y delicadas tachas plateadas debajo del busto. Sus amigas porristas que la esperaban sentadas en la cama, y Quinn que habla con ellas animadamente desde el escritorio, la miraron boquiabiertas deteniendo la conversación bruscamente, preguntándose para sus adentros por qué nunca antes Rachel se había vestido así, que definitivamente, se veía mucho más bonita. La rubia más sonriente rompió el silencio – "Bueno ya estamos todas listas ¿no?, ¿vamos?" – dijo Quinn agarrando las llaves del auto de Rachel, colocando su celular en uno de sus bolsillos y esperando el asentimiento de sus amigas.

Quinn estaba dispuesta a ir a divertirse, bueno digamos, a divertirse con sus amigas, ya que la última vez que asistió a una fiesta terminó borracha y haciendo cosas que no hubiera hecho estando sobria, no con Puck, eso seguro. Rápidamente, se encontraban en el auto de la diva, conduciendo hacía la casa de Matt. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Kurt en la puerta, tan elegante como siempre, tan a la moda. Las saludó a cada una con un abrazo amistoso, y cuando llegó a la morocha de vestido negro la miró de arriba a bajo sorprendido –"Berry, veo que mis consejos de moda llegaron tarde… pero llegaron" – le dijo el chico picaronamente, a lo que Rachel se defendió –"Hey, lo tengo desde mucho antes de conocerte, sólo que lo uso para ocasiones especiales… y cuando…" y la mano de Quinn sobre el hombro de Rachel la hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir y aprovecharon el silencio de la diva, para entrar todos juntos a la casa de Matt.

El hogar era grande, espacioso, y la fiesta la llevaron acabo en el living room. Eran sólo ellos doce. Mercedes con Tina y Artie cerca del equipo de música, donde ya se estaban acomodando Brittany y Santana, saludándolos. Cerca de la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, estaba Puck al lado de Mike, y Finn no muy cerca (todavía no habían recompuesto su amistad luego del tema de la paternidad del hijo de Quinn) pero podían estar en la misma habitación sin arrancar una pelea. Matt, con la ayuda de Kurt, iba y venía de la cocina trayendo algo para comer y unos vasos que faltaban en la mesa. Y Rachel con Quinn, luego de saludar a sus amigos, a todos ellos incluyendo Finn y Puck gracias a la contención de la diva siempre al lado de la rubia, se sentaron en un blanco y cómodo sofá.

Pasaron un rato ahí juntas charlando. Pronto se les unieron a la conversación Artie con Tina, que con grandes sonrisas se acercaron para contarles que ahora estaban de novios, algo que lo veía venir todo el grupo, y que los ponía contentos porque eran el uno para el otro. Desde el sofá, Quinn y Rachel observaron como los novios iban esparciendo la noticia al resto del grupo. "Era sabido ¿no?"- le dijo Quinn a Rachel (porque si bien luego de la confesión de Tina a Artie sobre su tartamudeo, y posteriormente confesándolo frente a todos en la sala de ensayo, era obvio que ellos iban a estar juntos) a lo que su amiga contestó mirándola a los ojos –"el destino Q, el destino".

Minutos más tarde, el par de porristas que bailaba en un extremo le hacían señas para que fueran a bailar con ellas, y Mike viendo que ninguna se había levantado del sofá fue a insistirles – "Vamos chicas, vengan a bailar, con las chicas y Matt estamos sacando unos pasos para la coreografía del último tema de las regionales" – Quinn sonrió y declinó la propuesta amablemente, ya que la prominente panza le impedía moverse como antes. Pero no era algo de que Quinn se quejase, sino que quería cuidarse, a ella y a su "Little Star". Rachel la miró y cuando volvió su mirada a Mike éste le ofrecía su mano. Quinn vio que su amiga indudablemente quería bailar, y antes de que la diva rechazará la oferta le dijo –"Rach anda con Mike, yo los miro desde acá… y en cuanto pueda estaré practicando el paso para las regionales"- agregó mirando al muchacho, que asentía y comprendía que era mejor que no se esforzara este último tiempo. Miró de nuevo a su amiga para agregar "Anda Rach, así después me lo enseñas". Esto convenció a la morocha y ésta aceptó ir a bailar.

Cuando la diva se iba de la mano de su amigo Mike, la embarazada sintió un tirón en la parte baja de su panza. Una patada. Miró su estomago con los ojos bien abiertos, apoyó la mano ahí donde lo había sentido, casi sin entender. Cuando volvió a mirar a Rachel, sintió otra patada más. Little Star le quería decir algo, y parecía ser que se comunicaba más cuando tenía algo que ver con la diva. En ese instante, la música en random del equipo cambió a un tema lento. Y la embarazada volvió la mirada a la fiesta (luego pensaría qué quería decirle su hija). Vio a Santana y Brittany bailando muy cercanamente; a Mercedes con Kurt imitando como se bailaban los lentos de antes (lejos apartados, casi sin tocarse) y haciendo reír a Finn, Puck y Matt que devoraban una pizza. Y ahí vio a Mike tomando de la cintura a Rachel bailando el lento, una balada que Mercedes cantó alguna vez para ellos durante un pequeño recreo dentro de la sala del coro, "Don't make me over" sonando en su versión original. Quinn sintió una punzada pero no provenía de Little Star. Venía de su pecho, fuerte, que le provocó la necesidad de correr la mirada de esa escena. Volvió a mirar ese contacto entre Mike y Rachel, y se sintió mareada, rápidamente (como pudo) se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Entró en el baño que encontró cercano a la cocina. Cerró la puerta, se colocó frente al espejo. Sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos, le daban otra mirada, una más oscura, teñida de angustia. La presión en el pecho volvía cuando veía la imagen de Mike sobre Rachel. Quinn no sabía por qué se sentía así, con esa presión dolorosa en el pecho, con una marcada angustia que viajaba desde ahí hasta sus ojos. Se miró al espejo, abrió la canilla y se mojó la nuca, luego las muñecas. La sensación del agua fría trajo un poco de alivio, pero no el necesario. Trataba de recomponerse cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta –"Q… ¿estas ahí?" – Reconoció la voz de Brittany – "Si, Brit… ya, salgo" dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible- "Q… ¿Estas bien?"- la voz casi en susurro de la porrista le recordó a Quinn lo perceptiva que era, y la hizo pasar al cuarto de baño. Brittany entró y la observó con esos ojos celestes brillosos expectantes, luego de un minuto bajo la tapa del inodoro y le indicó a la embarazada que se sentara (probablemente porque le vio la expresión) y ella tomó lugar en el frío piso de azulejos color naranja. "Estas mal por Rachel, pero no es lo que pensas Q" – le dijo su amiga mientras le acariciaba la rodilla con un pulgar. Era una afirmación la de la porrista, no una pregunta, y Quinn recordó lo observadora que podía ser su amiga. "Yo… Brit, no sé… no entiendo, estaba en el sofá y cuando todos bailaban… y Rach con Mike, me agarró algo fuerte, en el pecho…"- entrecortadamente quiso explicarle lo que le pasó. La mano que acariciaba la rodilla de Quinn, ahora le limpiaba unas lágrimas fugaces de la cara. La abrazó y le susurró- "Lo mejor sería, que hables con ella" la miró a los ojos, la sujetó de la mano y salieron juntas del baño.

Volviendo del baño, Rachel se encontraba hablando con Santana, preguntando por su mejor amiga y la vió volver con Brittany. "Q, ¿estas bien?" – preguntó preocupada la morocha mirando el color de ojos que desconocía en Quinn – "Si si, sólo me mareé un poco, ya estoy bien" – le contestó disimulando – "aunque si no te molesta prefiero volver a casa, le voy a pedir a Kurt si me hace el favor de alcanzarme… así ustedes (mirando a sus amigas alrededor) pueden quedarse, hasta el final…"- "No Quinn, yo me voy con vos, chicas ¿ustedes?…" miró a las porristas – "No te preocupes Berry, lleva a Q a descansar, nosotras vamos a estar bien" – Santana contestó e inmediatamente se despidieron de las porristas, luego de todos. Cuando Quinn tuvo que saludar a Mike, le resultó más difícil que saludar a su ex o al padre de su hija.

Volvieron a su hogar la madrugada de la fiesta. Rachel intentó hablar con Quinn sobre su mareo y porqué no le avisó en la fiesta que se sentía mal, ya que realmente estaba preocupada, pero la embarazada le quitó importancia, decía que estaba muy cansada y que lo único que deseaba era dormir. La diva, comprendió a su amiga, y la acompañó hasta la puerta su cuarto, se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y cuando fue a buscar un abrazo, la puerta repentinamente estaba cerrada. Rachel quedó mirando la puerta de madera blanca con ojos abiertos, brillosos, era ella o Quinn ¿le había rechazado el abrazo?. Se fue a su habitación, cambió su ropa y se acostó. Mañana tendría tiempo para hablar con la rubia. Mañana llegarían las vacaciones al fin. Mañana. Se dijo a si misma luego de un largo suspiro –"Hasta mañana".


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Quinn durmió difícilmente. Tuvo un par de pesadillas donde veía Rachel con Mike bailando, y luego almorzando juntos, o sonriendo, o de la mano, o besándose, y se despertó con la cara mojada, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos, pero por suerte en un horario razonablemente apto para dar por comienzo el día y dejar de soñar esas cosas. Se levantó de su cama y pasó al baño. Lavó su cara, de aspecto lamentable, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta contigua, proveniente de la habitación de Rachel.

"Quinn, ¿puedo pasar?" – preguntó la diva desde su cuarto – "Emm, si Rachel, un momento…" – se apresuró a secar bien su cara y verificar o tratar de ocultar todo lo posible que había estado llorando, le sacó la llave a la puerta que abría hacia la pieza de la diva, y ésta entró –"Buen día Q" –"Hola Rach" la saludó a la morocha sin mirarla a los ojos y rápidamente buscó algo para hacer, agarró su cepillo de dientes color amarillo y lentamente comenzó a accionar (casi en cámara lenta). Todavía le estaba poniendo la pasta de dientes cuando la muchacha que tenía al lado le preguntó – "¿Podemos… hablar?"- Quinn asintió mirando el espejo, mirándose a ella misma, ni siquiera mirando el reflejo de Rachel en el espejo. La diva la miraba preocupada, la sentía distante, distinta, y no entendía el por qué. "Quinn, desde ayer… desde ayer que te notó extraña… ¿estas… bien?, es… hay algo que quieras… ¿contarme? -al no ver señales de su amiga que ahora mecánicamente se cepillaba los dientes, moviendo su mano siempre en el mismo lugar prosiguió – es ¿Little Star?... Quinn te pido por favor, nose por qué razón estas así… conmigo, pero por favor, si estas mal o le está pasando algo a ella (miró la panza de la rubia) por favor, por lo menos, habla con papi ¿si?"- la cantante le rogaba a su amiga. La embarazada enjuagó su boca y por primera vez miró a la diva a través del espejo. La expresión de Rachel era, probablemente parecida a la que Quinn tuvo cuando la veía bailar con Mike. Era, de angustia, era de dolor. Y Quinn no deseaba hacer sufrir a Rachel, no quería que piense que su hija estaba mal, ni que ella estaba mal. Porque físicamente, por lo menos, no lo estaba. "Rach, yo… las dos (decía mientras frotaba una mano por su estomago de arriba a bajo, con un ritmo lento, protector) estamos bien, no… no te preocupes" – "Quinn, si me preocupo, y necesito que me digas la verdad, dijimos que íbamos a hablar con la verdad ¿no es cierto?" y se acercó poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Quinn haciéndola girar y que la mirará a los ojos – "Malditos ojos color chocolate" – pensó la rubia para sus adentros, ya no podía contener lo que sentía, que no sabía cómo describirlo, que no sabía qué era exactamente, pero sabía que necesitaba decir algo, algo a esos ojos que la hacían querer ser mejor persona. "Rach… yo, no quiero mentirte, no lo haría nunca… (Hizo una pausa, respiró profundo, tomó las manos de Rachel y las entrelazó con las suyas temblorosas, su amiga sólo la miraba) ayer, en la fiesta de Matt… estaba pasando un gran momento, hace demasiado que no la pasaba tan bien, y… y… nose por qué pero… cuando vos estabas bailando, y… y… la música cambió a ese lento y ví como Mike agarraba tu… cintura, (la cara de la rubia reproducía una mueca de dolor al recodarlo) yo sentí una presión, acá (señalaba su pecho con una mano) y dentro mío deseé cosas muy feas… para Mike" dijo mirando el piso, soltando las manos de Rachel y apoyándose sobre el lava manos, Mike era un amigo más y además una gran persona, y Quinn se sentía mal por desearle esas cosas a un amigo, eso no estaba bien. La morocha miró la situación con ojos abiertos, expectantes, y pudo sentir la misma presión en el pecho que su amiga le contaba mientras la veía tan triste y pérdida en sus recuerdos.

Rachel hizo lo único que sabía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor. Se acercó, y la abrazó suavemente, procurando tener cuidado con Little Star, pero tratando de sacar cualquier dolor que la rubia estuviese sintiendo. Hace tiempo que la diva sentía algo por Quinn. Al principio creyó que era algo pasajero (el traje de porrista la hacía muy atractiva – y malvada también) pero, mucho después comenzaron a ser amigas, y si bien con o sin el traje la rubia era súper atractiva, Rachel a medida que la conocía más y más, se daba cuenta que sentía algo diferente por ella. Algo más que amistad. Algo más que atracción. Pero la morocha no quería perder a su amiga, ya que no sabía si Quinn sentía lo mismo. Mientras la abrazaba, entendía lo que la rubia había experimentado en la fiesta, lo mismo que le hubiese pasado a ella si hubiese sido Quinn la que bailaba con cualquier chico del Glee Club.

Los celos de Quinn motivaron a Rachel, quizá sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Todavía abrazadas, en un abrazo que hablaba por sí solo, la diva le dijo bajo al oído –"Q… Mike no es más que un amigo para mí, vos… para mí sos (tragó saliva) TODO". La embarazada no le daba crédito a sus oídos. Se apartó del abrazo lo suficiente para mirarla. Los ojos de ambas más claros que nunca, y una pequeña sonrisa tímida en ambas. Rachel prosiguió- "sabes, si queres… podes besarme" sugiriéndolo como algo normal, esperando no meter la pata, arriesgándose y mucho. Quinn cerró el espacio que había entre ellas sin dudarlo. Los labios de Rachel eran suaves, el contacto fue amistoso y dulce, pero no por eso menos pasional. Ese pequeño rose de labios contenía mucho, mucho de lo que ambas venían deseando. La morocha sonrió ampliamente y le dijo - "el mejor comienzo de vacaciones de mi vida!!".


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Al fin sábado. Llegó el día. Ambas estaban nerviosas, lo notaron en el desayuno. Rachel se encontraba preparando dos tazas de café, mientras Charlie hacía tostadas y Adam leía el diario en el desayunador. Quinn bajó las escaleras sonriente. "Buen día a todos"- dijo más radiante que nunca. Rachel se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la rubia y se salpicó un poco de café sobre la remera. Charlie lo notó – "Hija, qué…" no terminó de preguntar porque ya la diva miraba a la rubia con ojos cariñosos y le ofrecía café – "Dos de azúcar y un poco de crema" – "como me gusta" Quinn siempre se sorprendía de la memoria de la morocha – "si, como te gusta" le contestó a los ojos. Charlie, e incluso Adam que dejó de leer el diario, miraban ésta escena asombrados. Porque si bien ambas eran muy amables entre ellas, hoy estaban… diferentes. Adam reconoció el brillo de los ojos chocolate de su nena y entendió lo que pasaba. Pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Por ahora.

Ambas desayunaron sentadas una a lado de la otra. Como siempre. Sólo que ahora compartían miradas intensas, se sonreían entre ellas, y estaban distraídas cuando Charlie les preguntó – "chicas, ¿qué hacen hoy?, ¿tienen planes?" Rachel miró a Quinn y sonrieron – "vamos a salir" dijeron ambas al unísono – "Ah bueno, por favor díganle a Brittany que Adam y yo le agradecemos el video sobre la reproducción de los patos pero que preferimos ver comedias o películas de acción, sin embargo cuando quiera podemos ir todos juntos al zoológico" finalizó el padre más alto cuando su hija prosiguió – "No vamos a salir con Brittany hoy Pa" él las miró confundido, siempre salían con alguien los sábados, aunque quizá hoy saldrían con otros de sus amigos del Glee Club, esperó que su hija siguiera contestando pero ahora habló Quinn – "Vamos a salir Charlie, pero solas". Hubo por un momento miradas de confusión en la cara del moreno. Adam parecía entender lo que pasaba, por lo tanto se apresuró a decir –"Oh, eso es genial chicas, bueno que tengan una gran salida, diviértanse" les dijo contento - "amor (dirijiendose a Charlie) se nos hace tarde, chau chicas, nos vemos a la noche, no vuelvan muy tarde" dijo ya saliendo de la cocina agarrando la mano de su pareja. Tendrían un nuevo tema de conversación para hablar mientras viajaban al hospital.

Después del desayuno, Rachel y Quinn decidieron que sería interesante que no se vieran hasta las 8, hora de la cita. También decidieron, bueno mejor dicho Quinn, que después de la cita, y si todo sale bien le dirían a los Berry que estaban saliendo. Porque Quinn no quería arruinar la confianza que tenía con los padres de Rachel, sobretodo ya que vivían en el mismo techo.

Se cruzaron en el pasillo cuando una bajaba a buscar algo para tomar y la otra a agarrar otro libro para matar el tiempo (sí, Quinn estaba tan ansiosa que ya iba por el tercer libro de la biblioteca ubicada en el estudio de Adam y Charlie), se vieron y sus corazones se escuchaban retumbar en la casa. Latiendo fuerte, muy fuerte. Faltaban dos horas para las ocho. Sólo dos horas.

7:59. 8:00. Sí. Quinn se apresuró a salir de su cuarto (sin querer resultar ansiosa ni nada, claro) y esperó a Rachel junto al pie de la escalera. 8:05 bajaba por la escalera con su pelo marrón oscuro suelto, bailando al ritmo de la cabeza de la morocha que baja con tanta alegría, vestida con una remera de tela liviana azul marino y unos pequeños volados en las mangas. Una pollera tableada negra y unos zapatos de charol taco bajo color azul también combinando. Los ojos de Quinn la miraron alegres, brillantes. La esperaba con unos jeans azules oscuros y una camisola blanca con detalles en negro. Su pelo rubio bailaba en bucles, sujetados por una binchita también negra.

"Hola" dijo Quinn cuando al fin estaban juntas – "Hola" respondió la chica con entusiasmo. "Vamos nos espera la peli" dijo la rubia sonriendo, que ya había reservado las entradas para evitar quedarse afuera de la función.

En el auto, Rachel que estaba como co-piloto le preguntó –"No me dijiste qué vamos a ver Q"- "es un sorpresa, ya vas a ver" le dijo creando suspenso, la diva sonrió más todavía. Eran esos momentos que de tanto sonreír creían que se les podía fracturar la mandíbula o algún hueso de la cara, y así y todo… no pararon de sonreír.

"Un homenaje a Bárbara Streisand, no lo puedo creer Q" – "Sí, vi que lo daban estos días y tuve la suerte de conseguir reservas porque un conocido, un amigo de Finn, trabaja acá" decía cómo había conseguido tan buenas reservas, -"Le dije que ya no salía más con él, y me las dio igual. Creo que tuve suerte" le contó a Rachel con una sonrisa pequeña.

Vieron la película. Quinn menos que Rachel porque la miraba de reojo, le miraba la cara llena de felicidad, la miraba como veía la pantalla como deseando estar ahí, cantando "Don't rain on my parade" con Bárbara, usando ropa de época, estando en un musical.

"¿Te gustó?"- le preguntó Quinn mientras salían de la sala (un cine algo viejo, pero redecorado, con paredes color salmón, altas y antiguas) y aprovecho para agarrar la cintura a la cantante –"Me encantó Q, en serio, lo mejor que podrías haber elegido" le respondió con alegría – "me alegra haber elegido bien, bueno, en realidad, sé que tengo muy buen gusto"- le dijo ahora acariciándole el brazo y mirándola con los ojos chispeantes –"Jajaja" rió en voz alta la diva y se ruborizó con las palabras de su chica.

Volvieron al auto y conducieron hasta un pequeño local de comida italiana. Quinn tenía todo preparado. Había reservado una mesa al aire libre, bajo una galería de madera barnizada, y decorada con velas aromáticas, muy romántico todo a su alrededor.

Pasaron la cena comiendo lasaña, especialidad de la casa, y charlando sobre la película. También hablaron de lo poco que faltaba para recibir a Little Star en su casa. Faltaban dos semanas. Quinn ya estaba hace rato preparada. Por lo menos con su bolsito para llevar al hospital en caso de que se adelantara. Tenían una mano agarrada sobre la mesa cuando volvió el mozo con la cuenta. "Servite" le dijo Quinn poniendo un par de billetes en la mano del mozo y este devolviéndole un par de monedas. Rachel quiso protestar pero la mano de Quinn la freno con caricias. "Ya va a haber otra oportunidad para que vos invites, hoy te invité yo" le dijo mirando la mano suave de la artista.

Volvieron a su casa a las dos de la madrugada. El tiempo se les había pasado volando. Ambas se habían divertido y mucho. Como habían sospechado, fue como salir juntas de nuevo, sólo que más especial todavía. Mucho más especial.

En la puerta de la casa, Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos, tomando un fuerte y sonoro respiro para decir – "Rach, sé que fue nuestra primer cita, y quiero que sepas que la pase muy bien, y que… sé que quizá es muy pronto… podes contestarme que no, lo entendería si me decís que no… porque bueno no hace…" – "Hey Berry 2, podes ir al grano" – le dijo impaciente pero graciosa la morocha sabiendo que Quinn había adquirido un par de sus hábitos (lo cual la llenaba de ternura), pero quería saber qué le quería decir su Quinn – "Rach, te… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?". Los ojos de la diva lagrimeaban, y se lanzó sobre el cuello de Quinn besándola apasionadamente, un beso que nunca antes habían compartido, un beso que las dejó luego de un rato a ambas sin respiración. "¿Lo tomo… como un si?" le dijo llena de felicidad la rubia a la morocha. Rachel la agarró de la mano y entraron juntas a su hogar. Ahí no habría un beso de despedida. Ya que nada era normal. Ellas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Rachel Berry con Quinn Fabray. Y sólo era el comienzo.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Durmieron en la cama de Rachel esa noche. Abrazadas, muy cerca la una de la otra, Quinn sintiendo la respiración de su novia en su cuello, y Rachel acurrucada en los brazos de Quinn, con una de sus manos sobre Little Star.

En la mañana se levantaron, Quinn despertó gracias a las patadas de su hija que se movía como loca ya que Rachel se encontraba cantándole, susurrándole, con su boca apoyada en la panza de Quinn; y bajaron a desayunar. Grandes noticias había por contarle a Adam y Charlie.

Como algo muy casual Rachel les dijo – "Papá, papi, tengo algo que decirles, bueno algo que queremos decirles (dijo mirando a la rubia que tenía a su lado y Quinn amó como su novia lo hacía sonar tan oficial) Quinn y yo… desde ayer, estamos de novias". La mirada de los Berry fue una sorpresa para las chicas, ambos se miraron sonrieron y comentaron – "Al fin ¿no?" dijo Adam – "Tenías razón, y ahora que lo veo es más que obvio" – decía Charlie cuando su hija los interrumpió – "Eh! ¿Qué es obvio?, ¿de qué hablan?" – "Hija, vos, bueno las dos, hace tiempo que… era obvio que iban a estar juntas, tarde o temprano. Lo vimos el día que Quinn bajó a hablar con nosotros cuando se pelearon (Rachel miraba sorprendida a su novia ya que no sabía sobre esa charla) y bueno vos… vos sos nuestra hija, algo… te conocemos" le dijo guiñándole un ojo Adam y Charlie asintiendo.

A pesar de estar ambos padres contentísimos por la noticia, pusieron un par de reglas sobre la convivencia de ahora en adelante. "Cuando están juntas, la puerta del cuarto entreabierta ¿si?... ¿qué mas?" Charlie miraba a su pareja por si olvidaba alguna regla más que agregar, y Rachel se apresuraba a contestar "Ey, desde cuando tengo que dejar la puerta abierta, es mi cuarto…" – "Rach no, esta bien" le dijo su novia con dulzura, sujetándola de la mano –"Adam, Charlie, les prometo que vamos a cumplir todas las reglas que nos impongan, y también que voy a cuidar a Rachel y mucho. Porque la amo con todo mi corazón, y no haría nada que pueda significar que la pierda", Rachel no le daba crédito a sus oídos, tenía la boca abierta tontamente -"te amo, Rach" dijo la rubia mirando a su Rachel a los ojos, inclinándose y besando tiernamente a su novia. La sonrisa de Rachel llegaba hasta los ojos. Ambos padres encontraron muy tierna la forma en que Quinn hablaba sobre su hija. Supieron que todo lo que les decía era verdad.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pasaron dos semanas de ese día. De su primer cita. Compartieron un par de salidas más solas, intimas, y luego también con sus amigas Santana y Brittany; asistieron también a una fiesta en la casa de Artie donde les confesaron al resto de los chicos del Glee Club que estaban de novias. Era importante que lo sepan, así podrían pasar todo el tiempo que quisieran juntas y no andar ocultándose. Algunos las miraron sorprendidos, otros no tanto (¿tan obvio era?), pero no les importó lo que pensaran, estaban juntas y eso era todo lo que deseaban. Nada más que eso.

Una noche, luego de la cena, Quinn llevó, tapándole los ojos a su novia, al jardín trasero de la casa de los Berry. Cuando le descubrió los ojos a la morocha había una frazada sobre el pasto con dos almohadas y un termo que contenía alguna bebida caliente supuso la diva. "Amor ¿qué es… todo esto?" – le preguntó la diva mientras su novia la invitaba a sentarse junto a ella. "Nada, quería que miráramos juntas las estrellas. El cielo está precioso"- le contestó mirando el azul intenso sobre sus cabezas y recostándose en la frazada.

Ambas se encontraban ahora abrazadas, en silencio, disfrutando de la noche cálida, brillantemente azul, y las estrellas casi pintadas a la perfección. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo Rach?"- le dijo Quinn sin dejar de mirar las estrellas pero pensativamente – "lo que quieras" – le respondió la morocha también mirando el inmenso azul frente a sus ojos – "¿Qué es el amor… para vos?" – le preguntó y en su voz se oyó un poco de timidez y un dejo de curiosidad – "Para mi, el amor… (Trataba de encontrar las mejores palabras para expresarse) es eso que sentís cuando encontras a alguien que te hace feliz, y te das cuenta que tu vida… no te pertenece más porque… si esa persona no está con vos, no sos… nada. Y te da miedo sentirte así, porque amas tanto… que te lastima, te lastima pensar que quizá un día hagas algo mal y esa persona te deje de amar, y vos… no sientas nada más que un vacío en tu interior, como si sacaran de raíz todo lo que tenes en tu cuerpo, y no dejaran nada dentro tuyo, y fueras un alma que camina triste por la vida, sin tener un lugar a donde ir, en donde sentirse vivo" – la rubia giró la cabeza y miraba a su novia, quizá no esperaba respuesta tan profunda, porque sintió cada palabra de Rachel pegarle cerca del corazón, se levantó e inclinó un poco para mirar a su novia directo a los ojos- "Tengo miedo Rach… (Las palabras de la diva eran exactamente como se sentía este tiempo Quinn) siento que no quiero perderte, porque sos lo único que me hace feliz… me da miedo despertarme un día y no encontrarte a mi lado, o no sentir tu respiración cerca de mi piel, o tus labios en mis labios, o dejar de escuchar tu voz, y me odio… por haber sido tan mala con vos cuando no te conocía porque sé que ahora, si te pierdo, me… muero" – le susurró la rubia con los ojos llorosos de sólo pensar lo que acaba de decir que sentía. "Besame Quinn, por favor, besame" – le rogó colocando una mano en la nuca de la rubia, y cerrando el espacio con un furioso pero dulce beso, ambas dejaron entrever que se necesitaban, y que nunca harían algo que pueda separarlas.

Pasaron la noche mirando las estrellas, una al lado de la otra, con las piernas entrelazadas, pegadas como imanes. Se despertaron al amanecer. Y estaban juntas.

Estarían juntas para siempre, lo prometieron con ese profundo beso esa azulada noche.

* * *

Estaban comprando comida para la semana cuando Quinn le dijo algo alertada a su novia "Rach, Rach, creo que… rompí bolsa" mirando su entrepierna y el piso mojado. Salieron enseguida para el hospital. Quinn estaba sorprendida que no había tenido contracciones esa semana (de hecho iba a ir a hacerse un control), pero pronto viajando en el auto le vinieron todas de golpe. Rachel manejó nerviosa, con una mano sobre la panza de su novia tratando de tranquilizarla. Llegaron y Rachel encontró a su padre Adam le contó la situación y prepararon el quirófano para Quinn.

Pasó una media hora cuando le permitieron a Rachel cambiarse de ropa para presenciar el parto. Sostuvo la mano de la embarazada durante todo el proceso. A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien de dónde sacaba tanto coraje, porque si bien le gustaban los desafíos y encontraba el milagro de la vida algo emocionante, era un lugar donde había que vivirlo, para sentirlo. La diva procuró resultar lo más segura y estable (no se quería desmayar) posible. Quería ver el nacimiento de su Little Star. Quería estar ahí con Quinn.

Luego de un rato, Rachel no sabría decir cuánto ya que todo pasó tan rápido, Adam le entregaba a Quinn envuelta en una sabanita rosa a su Little Star. Ambas contemplaron a la nenita felices. Luego de un momento Rachel sacó de su cartera el regalo que había comprado ya hace bastante, esa mañana que fue al Shopping. Cuando Quinn lo abrió descubrió un pequeño babero que decía "I'm a little star" con una estrella dorada en el medio. Que si no fuese por el envoltorio nuevo, Quinn hubiera jurado que era un babero que habría usado por la diva cuando era bebe. Porque ella era una estrella. Ahora Quinn, vivía con dos estrellas. "Rach es… precioso!!" le dijo y con una mano que tenía libre tomo el cuello de su novia besándola con necesidad. Amaba a la morocha que tenía a su lado, era perfecta, todo era perfecto. "¿Quinn ya tenemos un nombre para ésta hermosa nena?" le preguntó Adam interrumpiendo el beso para anotar los detalles médicos importantes de la recien nacida, - "Sí. Maddison Bárbara Fabray" le dijo contenta – "Muy bien, precioso nombre y bienvenida a la familia Maddie" le dijo Adam saliendo de su papel de doctor besando la frente de la recien llegada y luego la de la rubia que tanto quería. Rachel se encontraba al lado de Quinn y le encantó escuchar el nombre de su antigua Little Star (bueno, siempre sería su Little Star de todas formas). "Maddison! Me encanta! Y… Bárbara… veo que después de ver tanto a Bárbara Streisand en Funny Girl te di…" – "No, no, Rach le puse Bárbara por VOS. Rachel Bárbara Berry, te presento a tu hija, si la aceptas, Maddison Bárbara Fabray". La diva lloraba de alegría. Su novia acababa de decirle que quería que fuera parte de la vida de su hija, y encima, le había puesto como segundo nombre el que ella llevaba en honor a una de las mejores cantantes de la comedia musical (palabras de Rachel). "Sabes… yo sé que ella es fanática tuya, va a estar agradecida por este nombre" le dijo Quinn a Rachel como leyendo sus pensamientos, mirando ahora a su hija con los ojitos cerrados, tan pequeña, tan bonita, tan inocente. "Ella siempre nos quiso juntas, y lo logró" Rachel seguía emocionada por las palabras de Quinn. "Te amo con todo mi corazón, a vos y a Maddie… valió la pena todo lo que vivimos, porque ahora te tengo conmigo" se inclinó beso a la pequeñita, y luego los labios de su amada sintiendo el fuego que ardía en su corazón. Realmente sentía que amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, alma y ser a Quinn y a su nueva… hija.

Más tarde, Charlie, y todos sus amigos del Glee Club visitaron la sala de Quinn y conocieron a la beba. Puck, se quedó todo el día con ellas, agradeciendo que no presenció el parto porque sabía que se iba a desmayar, pero haciéndole entender a Quinn lo mucho que amaría a su hija, y lo mucho que quería estar para lo que lo necesite. La rubia vio en los ojos de Noah una mirada sincera, y supo que su hija tendría un padre que la llevaría al parque, que la sacaría a pasear, a conocer Lima, y la llevaría a la escuela a medida que creciera. Quinn ahora tendría a Rachel y Puck para criar una saludable y respetuosa nena. No estaría sola.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Pasaron 7 años exactamente desde el nacimiento de Maddie. Rachel y Quinn siguen juntas, y Puck es un padre responsable que visita día por medio a su hija, le compra lo que necesita, y la lleva los fines de semana a dormir a su pequeño hogar en Lima. La vida no podría haber resultado más perfecta para ambas. Están juntas, están con Maddie y tienen todo un futuro por delante. Y como todas las parejas, tienen sus peleas, pero no pasan más de un día que ya se reconcilian, porque no pueden no hablarse. Se aman demasiado. Y eso se ve.

Un año atrás Rachel recibió un llamado de su agente. Quedó gracias a uno de sus videos del myspace como protagonista para interpretar a Elphaba en el musical Wicked, ni más ni menos que en Broadway. Desde ese entonces, se mudaron juntas a NY. La gran ciudad. Aunque vuelven seguido a Lima, para visitar a los Berry, para que Maddie vea a sus abuelos, y a su papá. También para ver al resto de sus amigos del tan querido Glee Club.

La primer noche, en el estreno de Wicked, Quinn se encontraba en la primer fila con Maddie a su lado, tan contenta por ver a su mami arriba del escenario (y rezando para que pudiera pasar a los camarines luego de la función). Durante la función Rachel apartó sólo un momento su profesionalismo para mirar en el mejor instante de la canción "**For Good**" a su amada - "_You'll be with me, Like a handprint on my heart, And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine, By being my friend_…". Diciéndole todo lo que sentía, que desde que se conocieron la historia cambió. Ya no son las mismas, y que siempre estará marcada en su corazón. Volviéndola a mirar para dedicarle el final de la canción "_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good" _Porque se conocieron cambiaron para mejor, no había duda de eso. Quinn era la prueba viviente, porque gracias al corazón bondadoso, nada rencoroso, de la cantante ella ahora era… otra Quinn. Maddie secó las lágrimas de su mamá en ese momento y la abrazó fuertemente. Quinn se sintió la persona más feliz del planeta.

Y como un cuento de fantasía, pero hecho realidad, Rachel, Quinn y Maddie viven juntas y felices, el futuro que vendrá.


End file.
